this invention relates generally to a process for the regeneration of a spent catalyst and, more specifically, to a process for the regeneration of a coke-covered crystalline silicate catalyst.
Crystalline silicate catalysts are now used in a wide variety of applications such as for the catalytic conversion of paraffins and/or olefins with 2-7 carbon atoms into aromatic hydrocarbons, for the catalytic conversion of methanol or dimethyl ether into lower olefins and for the disproportionation of toluene. These reactions are generally performed at a temperature of 300.degree. C. or more. During use, such silicate catalysts are gradually inactivated because of deposition of coke on the catalyst surfaces. Regeneration of the spent catalysts has been hitherto performed by burning the coke. The conventional regeneration method, however, has a problem because the catalytic activities are considerably lowered upon repeated regeneration treatment.